


I thought i lost you

by nietos



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietos/pseuds/nietos
Summary: You work for the Empire and got a job from The Death Star, working under Tarkin's commands. One day you meet Boba Fett there and eventually he starts to care about you more than he thought, but he hadn't had time to properly admit it, when The Death Star was destroyed and he was sure, that you died with it.





	I thought i lost you

**Author's Note:**

> Boba Fett is definitely my favorite, tbh i'd want to write more about him. Hope you enjoy lol.

You didn’t think much about Boba Fett first – the infamous bounty hunter, who got most of the hunters’ contracts probably. Everybody wanted to hire him and everyone knew his name all across the galaxy. You had heard of him many times of course as well, but not actually seen him face to face and met him. 

You worked for the Empire and when they started building The Death Star, you managed to get an actual job from there, working under Grand Moff Tarkin’s strict commands. Obviously you weren’t in very high position there, but atleast everyone there remembered your name. Tarkin actually even admitted you once, that you were indeed one of his best workers, and that if anything was a huge compliment.

You came across with Darth Vader as well a few times. First it had scared the hell out of you, when you had to answer his questions, afraid that if you said anything wrong, you were going to get Force choked, or what kind of kinky tricks he was using almost every day to people, who dared to question him. You were clever enough not to argue with the Dark Lord and thus angry him. 

At the moment you were wandering around the corridors of The Death Star, until you saw Orson Krennic walking towards you. 

”Ah, miss Y/L/N!” Krennic sighed out of relief, when he locked his eyes on yours. You raised your eyebrows and stopped walking, when he was standing in front of you in his white suit. ”Would you be a dear and deliver these to Governor Tarkin’s office? I’m in a great hurry at the moment,” he requested and handed you a pile of papers. You looked at the papers in his hands for a moment, but it wasn’t really any suggestion, so you took them and nodded your head.

You thought, that he indeed was busy or he just wanted to avoid Tarkin, they hadn't been in the best terms lately, for to be honest. Atleast that is how you had understood the situation, from quietly stalking them.

”Of course, sir,” you obeyed and looked forward, waiting for a sign to leave, but he kept looking at you for a while with narrowed eyes, a smirk spreading slowly on his lips.

He leaned closer to the side of your face, whispering in your ear, ”when you have done your work for today, you could come by my office, if you’d like.” You were confused of his words and furrowed your eyebrows. 

”For what exactly, sir?” you asked, keeping your face straight.

”Well, let’s just say, i would be glad to offer you some extra work,” he purred in your ear and slided his hand gently down on your arm, very slowly, and the way he looked at you now, made you widen your eyes, when you realised, what he possibly could have referred to, you were about to choke on his words. 

”Sir, this is highly unprofessional,” you gasped.

Your felt your face becoming hotter and redder and Krennic must have noticed it, since a chuckle escaped from his throat. ”Think about it, will you,” Krennic continued, grinning, and winked his eye at you, you barely managed to nod your head now.

Then finally, he walked past you, leaving you now alone and left to deal with his own work. You were more than just surprised by his words and weren’t sure at all, if you had to go there with no chance to turn down the ’offer’ or if you would have a permission to decide about it by yourself.

Yes, you had seen the intimate and curious looks he had sent you through the air and across the room once in a while, which made the situation very awkward and quite uncomfortable, but you hadn’t taken too much attention on that. You didn’t ever think, that he would be actually interested and fascinated by you, there was no way. Maybe you just read his words the wrong way, right?

You shook your head and started to head towards Tarkin’s office as Krennic had asked. You were curious, what kind of information the papers included, that Krennic let you have them, but you resisted the temptation, it wasn’t your place to invade to others’ doings. You were lost in your thoughts and didn’t look really ahead, where you were going.

Then, you were just about to turn around the corner, when you felt someone running into you. The person was walking so fast, that when he bumped against your body, you almost fell down on the floor on your back. But he reacted automatically pretty quickly, grabbing your arm and pulling you against his armor, preventing you from hitting the floor. 

Your papers were now spread out all around the floor and you sighed, very annoyedly. You were just about to start arguing with him of how he should watch better where he’s walking, but your mouth went back closed, when you lifted your head and noticed, who was holding your arm now.

Your heart skipped a beat and then started racing faster. You would recognise his helmet anywhere.

Boba Fett.

He didn’t do anything, but just stared at you for a while, not saying anything to you. Then you yanked your arm off of his tight grip and sent him annoyed looks, getting then on your knees to collect the papers back on a pile. There were literally like twenty pages. You noticed, that he started to leave already, taking a few steps away from you. 

You rolled your eyes, but then he stopped, thinking about something, until came back to you help you with the papers.

He kneeled beside you and you looked at him, surprised, when he gave you the missing pages. You doubtfully took them from his hands and mouthed a little ’thank you’ to him, but not letting any sound in the air. Boba didn’t say or do anything else, just instantly got up and left you alone, confused. You shook your head and tried to just forget the whole situation, walking to the opposite direction. The papers weren’t in the correct order anymore, but you hoped, that it wouldn’t matter too much now.

When you reached the office, you knocked three times on the door.

Grand Moff Tarkin came to open the door and when he saw you standing now in front of his tall figure, he raised his eyebrow.

”Yes?” he asked.

”Orson Krennic asked me to deliver these for you,” you said simply and offered the papers full of text to Tarkin. He furrowed his eyebrows and took the papers from you instantly, looking through the pages. He understood quickly, what they were, and turned back to you again.

”And why didn’t he bring these here by himself, hmph?” Tarkin asked.

”I don’t know, all he said was that, he was in a great hurry, sir,” you told him and put your hands behind your back. He nodded and motioned with his gaze you to leave.

”Alright, thank you, you can go back to your duties now, dear,” he ordered and you nodded your head, waiting him to close the door, then turning around to walk away.

 

* * *

 

You started seeing Boba Fett a few times more, while walking in the corridors and doing your work. But now without you clumsily falling on his arms again. Mostly you ignored each other, but you still saw him looking straight at you many times, watching deeply after you almost everywhere you went. It was weird, but you had more important things to do, than get to give him more of your attention. But right now you noticed, that two men were walking towards you.

”Excuse me, would you know, where Lord Vader would be at the moment?” Tarkin asked you, Boba Fett standing next to him and looking at you very closely. ”I saw you talking with him earlier today.”

”I’m not sure, sir, i think he went to visit Krennic about half an hour ago,” you explained to him. ”Why do you need him now?” you asked carefully.

”Unfortunately this is very private, but thank you again, we will be continuing our way,” Tarkin told you and was just about to leave, when someone yelled Tarkin’s name behind him and Boba. Governer Tarkin rolled his eyes and turned to look at the man, who was trying to get his attention. ”What now?” he grunted.

”I apologise, but this is very urgent, you are needed here as soon as possible,” the worker, whose name you couldn’t remember, told him. Tarkin quickly looked between you and Boba, clearly considering something.

”Fine,” he yelled back to the man and then turned to you instead. ”I trust you to take the hunter to meet Lord Vader, Y/L/N,” Tarkin ordered, which took you by a surprise, but you didn’t have time to even think about it.

”Of course,” you said, which was enough for your boss.

”Very well, then,” Governer Tarkin said and turned away, leaving the two of you alone to enjoy each other’s company. You started to walk away, Boba right next to you, and the both of you looked ahead and were completely quiet, not saying a single word.

It was quite a long journey to the Krennic’s office, you had to just hope, that Vader would be there, so this wouldn’t become any more complicated. About half way, you gave a quick look at him, but he ignored you completely.

”So, why are you here this time?” you asked, trying to create atleast a little conversation. It was useless though, since he didn’t even consider saying anything. ”You don’t talk too much, do you?” you scoffed, and the situation was really becoming awkward. 

Nothing. Complete silence. Alright then, you thought.

”Thank you for helping me with the papers the other day,” you tried again, but now you were almost sure, that he was deaf. You decided to try once more and introduced yourself, ”oh and by the way, my name is–”

”I know, who you are, Y/N,” Boba interrupted you and thus got you quite startled with his sudden words. You raised your eyebrows, surprised. This was the first time you had ever heard his voice and it was much different than you had thought before. Though, you weren’t sure, what exactly you had thought it would be like.

”You do? How?” you asked, very confused. ”Look, if someone put a bounty on my head, i would very much like to know who it was,” you said, half jokingly but also half seriously, and stopped walking.

”I asked,” Boba simply said, like it was very obvious. He was much taller than you and looked now down at you again. You narrowed your eyes, nobody ever called you here by your first name.

”Why would you want to know my name?” you asked, suspiciously. You didn’t dare to break the eye contact between the two of you. ”Do you know everyone’s names on this station?”

”Only a few ones,” Boba answered calmly and had his hands behind his back now. ”We should get going and not waste any more time,” the hunter suggested, which made you shake your head and return back to the reality.

”Right, yes, of course…” you muttered quietly and continued walking ahead. Soon you arrived to the Krennic’s room and knocked on the door. You didn’t really ever prefer visiting him, remembering his offers about ’a little private time with him, just the two of you’, he made you very nervous nowadays. But you couldn’t avoid him and when the door in front of you flew open, you saw the man with white cape already smiling, when his gaze landed on you.

”Ah, miss Y/L/N, what can i do for you this time?” Krennic asked and you noticed, how he scanned your body with his gaze from head to toe. Suddenly you felt very naked under his gaze and a blush was rising on your cheeks again. ”Have you considered my offer again at all?” he asked, very well aware of Boba’s existence next to you, but he ignored him completely.

”U-uhm no, sir, i don–” you started to stammer, but Boba must have sensed your uneasiness and how uncomfortable you suddenly became, since he decided it was good time to interrupt you again and change the subject.

”I was told to meet Lord Vader,” Boba Fett told politely and got now Krennic’s attention.

”Oh, yes, he just left about five minutes ago. Let me quickly call him to come here,” Krennic announced and you stood still, until you were allowed to leave and go back to continue doing your own duties. Boba looked at you the whole time you walked away, until you had turned behind the corner and out of his sight. 

Why was he so intrigued by you? he thought quietly in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Soon every time the infamous bounty hunter walked past you, he started greeting you, but just with nodding his head at you and you automatically greeted back and gave him a small smile. He didn’t even need to come there that often, but still he came many times in a week. You thought he would have some of his own stuff to do as well and not to hang on Lord Vader’s cape all the time.

But right now you were in the corridor, Krennic suddenly deciding to join you. ”Good afternoon, love,” he greeted and bowed a bit. You swallowed and gave him a weak, fake smile.

”Hello, what can i do for you, sir?” you asked, trying to prevent your voice from shaking again. He came closer to you, caging you between the wall and his body, his hands next to both sides of your head.

”You know, that i have been very patient with you, miss Y/L/N,” Krennic said quietly and put a strand of your hair, which had fallen on your face, behind your ear, gently lifting your chin a bit up to look at you closer.

”Sir, please don’t,” you pleaded, when his right hand fell on your waist. Krennic examinated your body, and you very much hoped, that he wasn’t trying to imagine, how you would look naked, without your clothes.

”You are a beautiful and remarkable woman, miss Y/L/N,” he whispered quietly in your ear, which made you shiver and not in a good way at all. How old even was he?

”I need to continue my job,” you told him, which just made Krennic chuckle for some reason.

”Always so eager to help us. I like it,” Krennic admitted. Before he could say anything else, a new figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere. You got startled and also very relieved to see Boba Fett facing the two of you.

”Let her go right now, Governer Tarkin wishes to see her,” Boba ordered, looking at Krennic. Krennic’s eyebrows shot up near his grey hairline.

”Oh really, does he now?” he asked, very surprised, but not believing the hunter’s words. He let go off of you now, but still stood between you and Boba. ”Since when has he started telling you to do things like that?” Krennic continued.

They both stared at each other for a few, very uncomfortable seconds, until Boba punched Krennic really hard on his face, making the white clothed diva fall on the floor, holding his bloody nose. You gasped at his sudden action and just stared at whining Krennic, horrified, but then Boba grabbed you by your arm, pulling you with him. Krennic yelled some ugly words after you, but you didn’t listen, just kept walking far away from him.

When you had walked long enough, sure that Krennic wouldn’t follow you anymore, you stopped walking. ”What was that? You didn’t have to do that,” you questioned him, eyebrows furrowed.

”Yes i did,” he answered. You didn’t say anything back, just watched him deeply, until you heard a tired sigh under the green helmet. ”I don’t like the way he looks at you,” he explained and for some reason, his words brought teasing butterflies in your stomach.

”Why do you care about me?” you asked, nobody here cared about you otherwise unless you did your job correctly, but you didn’t have any friends here who you could spend time with when you had free time.

”You…” Boba started, thinking about how to finish his sentence, ”interest me.” 

”Interest you?” you repeated and couldn’t help but let a quick chuckle out from your lips. ”Really?”

”Yes. And i was thinking, if i could sneak you out for a while and offer you a quick drink somewhere? The day is coming to its end anyway,” Boba suggested, which made your eyes widen. Is he– is he asking you for a… date? For real? Boba Fett. Asking you for a drink? This was… beyond absurd, you hadn’t expected that all. That didn’t mean at all, that you would let his offer down. This didn't mean it was a date obviously, right? Just a quick friendly chat. Or?

”Okay, where would you take me?” you asked, trying to get more information of his ideas for the two of you.

”Well, i wasn’t planning anything fancy, just some local cantina, from maybe Coruscant?” Boba requested, waiting for your answer. You didn’t know, when was the last time you had been off of this station and you would gladly accept any offer anyone had for you to get out of there to be honest.

”Sure, that sounds good,” you smiled at him and started to follow him towards his ship, trying to be careful enough so nobody would see you leaving with him. You just hoped, that they wouldn’t come to look at you, otherwise you would be in a huge trouble when you got back, but you were taking the risk now.

 

* * *

 

You had managed to get out of The Death Star without any extra trouble and were now entering to the cantina together. A few noticed and recognised Boba immediately, which made them to back off a little. There was a lot of people, but the two of you were able to find a little more quiet table in the corner so you weren’t bothered too much by other customers here.

Both of you had now your own drinks in front of you and then you realised, that Boba would have to take his helmet off and reveal his face, if he wanted to take even a small sip of his beer. He knew that very well and suddenly seemed quite nervous about it. You had thought a couple of times, how he would actually look without it and if you were even worthy enough to see his face.

You weren’t sure, what to say, but for your surprise, Boba cleared his throat and started taking his helmet off, putting it on the table next to him. You couldn’t do anything else but stare, completely stunned and taken aback. He was even more handsome than you had first thought in your head. Short, black hair and dark eyes, which pierced in your own eyes now, waiting for your reaction. You looked at every one of his features, every detail of his face.

Wow, you managed to think. 

”Do you ever take it off in front of anyone else?” you asked curiously and got Boba startled, when you finally commented something. He looked still awkward of the sudden exposion.

”Not really, only with people who i actually like,” Boba confessed and smirked, making you smile, you were kind of honored and flattered right now. Butterflies were dancing again between your organs and suddenly you were a bit nervous even and took a sip of your drink.

Boba started to ask questions about you and your life, wanting to get to know you better. It was nice seeing, that he had become comfortable talking with you more than with just few words and that he was actually interested of your backgrounds and other things about you. You did most of the talking though, but he was a good listener.

You told him, that you were originally from Tatooine, you were adopted and had zero clue, who your real parents might have been or where your other biological relatives were. You weren’t told much about them. But your adopted parents had died, when you were sixteen and after their death, you were on your own. 

You talked for what felt like an eternity, you had been there couple of hours by now and you had managed to drown three beers down your throat. You didn’t get wasted easily, so you weren’t actually drunk, you had drank enough to just feel a little tipsy. Boba put his helmet back to cover his head and took your hand on his, pulling you up from your seat.

By far, this had been one of the best nights of your life. Which didn’t need much though, since you didn’t have a chance to actually have fun nowadays. Boba walked you back to his ship, you would have a good night sleep, before heading back to the normal every day routines.

”I had a great time today,” you admitted, when you reached the hangar where Boba had left his ship and started heading back up to the space.

”You were good company as well,” Boba told you and asked you to take his bed and go to sleep for the rest of the night and so you did. You didn’t think, you would fall asleep easily, but you slept surprisingly well that night and didn’t wake even once, until Boba came to gently shake your shoulder to wake you up, unfortunately meaning, that you had to go back now.

He escorted you out of his ship and said ’goodbye’, but before you would have to part your ways, you cupped his head in your hands and planted a small and gentle kiss on his helmet.

 

* * *

 

Five weeks, maybe, had passed and every time you had a chance, you kept a break and spent even a little time with each other. At five more nights, once in a week, he took you away from the station again and managed to come back without getting caught. And if anyone asked, where you had been, you always came up with a good excuse, which they bought almost immediately, surprisingly. 

Also, Krennic had disappeared, apparently dead – you didn’t even have a reason to get upset about it so you didn’t. Pretty much a relief to be honest, it wasn’t your fault, that he was in a wrong place at the wrong time.

Almost everything was back to normal though - well, not everything -, until you got to know, that The Death Star was under attack by the Rebels. When Boba saw The Death Star explode, his heart broke into millions of pieces, being very sure, that you had died along with almost everyone else. He didn’t know, what to do. He was supposed to fly to get you far away from there, but…

It was too late. 

You were gone, there was no way, that you could have managed to escape. The only thing, that really brought him happiness in this messy war and violence, was now gone. And he never even managed to admit, how much he actually cared about you. Honestly, he hadn’t even realised it until now. What was he supposed to do now?

There was nothing to do really. All he could do, was to go back to hunting and killing, drowning in credits. He didn’t want any of that.

He wanted you. He had never thought, that he – a bounty hunter – would find anyone special in his life. Someone, who wasn’t offering him a contract and credits or who wasn’t one of his victims. But he had found you. And now he had also lost you.

Boba continued doing his job as always. He went to have a beer more often to for one moment forget all his thoughts and responsibilities, to forget everything and suffer from a hangover in the morning. He was broken and nobody would be able to fix him.

One evening he was sitting in a cantina in Coruscant again, at the same table he had sat with you, when you went out the first time. When he had finished, he got up from his seat and was just about to leave that place, when he saw a familiar figure coming inside from the door. Boba’s heart almost stopped and he had to take his helmet off again, to see better, he was surely just hallucinating.

You, the most important person in his life, looked now around you, until locked your eyes at Boba. You looked at each other for a while, which felt too long, until a wide smile spread on your face and your eyes started to almost water. He walked in front of you, you ran towards him as well. 

Boba didn’t hesitate even a second, just pressed his lips on yours and taking you into a deep kiss, just to see, if you were actually real. He had his hand around your waist and the other one behind your neck. He pulled you tightly against his chest, hugging you harder than ever before. You answered the kiss immediately, arms around Boba’s neck. He had dropped his helmet on the ground next to your feet.

Soon he broke the kiss, pulling his head back and gently stroking your cheek with his fingers. A smile had spread on your face and Boba had almost remember, how much he loved your smile.

”I thought i had lost you,” Boba told you, eyebrows furrowed.

You just shook your head. ”I stole someone’s ship,” you laughed, which automatically made Boba to chuckle too.

”I didn’t know, you could fly with one,” he admitted, surprised but impressed as well.

”I didn’t. But i still wasn’t a complete idiot to stay there, since they were obviously losing the game already,” you confessed. ”I’ve been trying to search you, but i had no idea, where you could have been, but now i found you.”  
Boba hugged you tighter, letting you bury your face on his neck, him resting his chin against your hair.

”I love you,” he whispered, without even realising he had actually said that. You turned to look at him again, surprised. When Boba saw the expression on your face, he started shaking his head. ”I’m sorry, i don’t know why i -” he started, defending himself.

”I love you too,” you interrupted and a relief washed through his body, both of you smiling as you pressed your lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
